prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Snackey
are a numerous group of underlings of the Desert Apostles in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Unlike the three other members, the Snackeys act more like their servants, fulfilling all their orders and requests. They cannot talk, and instead only say "ki" ''(キー) . Originally, they were only in one form, but eventually were seen in all kinds of different shapes and sizes. History Life in the Desert Apostles They are first seen un-voiced when Sasorina reports to Sabaku about Cure Blossom's appearance. They were later working with Cobraja taking pictures of him, but as he is not satisfied with the pictures taken in the castle, he takes them with him to Kibougahana, where they witness a fight between Miura Akira and his father. While Cobraja steals the boy's Heart Flower, the Snackeys go to get ramen for him to make a Desertrian of. They keep being mostly serving Cobraja whenever he wants to look fabulous, , but they later assist Sasorina when she plays soccer against Ueshima Sayaka's team, which they are about to lose before Dark Cure shows up and injures Sayaka and her teammates. The Snackeys later go and destroys flowers by Sasorina's orders, but Dark Cure uses her powers to make them wilt, which goes faster than before. They witness Dark Cure kidnap Chypre and Coffret, Pretty Cure's fairy partners, and are ready at the meeting point to attack the girls if they try to do something else than exchange the Heart Pot with the fairies. Despite unable to transform, the girls give the Snackeys a hard time, until the mysterious guy shows up and saves the fairies, and the Snackeys are defeated along with Sasorina by Pretty Cure. Serving the other Apostles After the incident with Dark Cure, the Snackeys start to serve the other people of the Desert Apostles more often. The tasks include being trained and training with Kumojaki and helping him to steal and keep a stolen Heart Flower away from Pretty Cure, although they fail at the latter. They later help Dark Cure to cause havoc while she searches for Tsukikage Yuri by using her mother, and also Sasorina when she unlocks Shiku Nanami's caged Heart Flower to use it for a Desertrian. They later assist Kumojaki when he trains for a new attack and goes to steal a Heart Flower, and keep helping the Desert Apostles to find items to use as Desertrians. Healing themselves In episode 39, the Snackeys reveal they can heal themselves by filling their wounds with sand and sealing it with tape. This does suggest that the Snackeys are in fact living sand, housed in a full body suit. Trivia *The Sunackies are like the weak henchman monsters of the ''Super Sentai series. *They could be based on the Silver Surfer from Marvel Comics, seeing how they are servants, riding flying boards, and named more of a title rather then actual name. *Their name is sometimes spelt "Sunackey", suggesting it comes from "suna" (sand). *Two 'Super Snackys' have been shown in the series colored like the normal Snackies but are much larger and have a red upside down tear shaped crystal on their forhead. *The first one appeared in episode 39 when Erika had a fight with Coffret and had her Marine Tact taken by the boss Snacky but was defeated with Blue Forte Wave, purifying it and turned completely white but it escaped and returned to their base. Later the same one was seen again with another "Super Snacky" in episode 46 guarding Hanasaki Kaoruko but still completely white. *The Snackeys bear a strong resemblance and act a lot like the Shocker soldiers from the Tokusatsu series Kamen Rider. * They are the first weak henchman monsters, followed by Choiark. *Their fates are unknown after the events of the purification of the Desert Apostles and the final battle between the Cures and Dune. Boss Snackey is the only one to have known to be purified on-screen. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!